Trickery
by Innocent Innuendo
Summary: She was wearing that smile again.[SaiSakura, post chapter 315]


_You'd think I'd already have enough pairings in my head. But, no, always room for more. Sai/Sakura is just the newest one._

**Not mine.**

-

-

-

-

-

His paintings had grown in beauty. The lines smoother, the colors more intense. They were dreamlike in their beauty. The type of dream that left your mind as soon as you awoke but left an impression for the rest of the day.

Sakura thinks it's because he's starting to feel again.

She could be wrong, but she's knows she isn't.

It's one thing to draw a bird with logic and skill, but when one draws it while thinking about what it's like to fly and the birds' feelings it's bound to better. Because the painting has passion in it, not just cold logic.

Sakura walked up to sit beside Sai on the grassy hill, watching his hand move across the page of his sketchbook. The last three hours of Sakura's life had been spent in a grassy field training with Sai off to one side painting. With Naruto training, Sakura had taken to hanging out with Sai everyday for the last week and a half. Watching him paint, talking, teaching him on social issues, reading, and others normal things. She had even dragged him shopping one day, laughing all the way. Another day she had gotten into his apartment, cooking dinner for them and annoying him to no end. It also hadn't escaped her notice that all the paintings on the walls had titles. She had worn a grin for the rest of the night.

She smiled as she watched the planes of Sai's pale face as he tried to capture a tree on paper. She had really thought that Sai looked like Sasuke when she first met. Pale face, black eyes, dark hair, and the same type of build. Anyone would think the same but after seeing Sasuke after three years and starting into his even darker eyes. How cold he had been. Not even so much cold, but just plain uncaring. It had broken her heart all over again.

Sakura closed her eyes while thinking, 'the boy was just too good at that'.

Now Sai and Sasuke looked nothing alike in her mind. Most likely because-

_Sai was trying._

Sai wanted to try living with emotions and sharing bonds with others. He was trying to move on, to become better. Sakura felt so proud of him, although she would be happy to get him to stop the whole nickname thing. It really was not been going well. Plus, if she had heard him call Ino pretty or beautiful one more time she might just kill him. Or maybe just castrate him. That would take care of his superiority complex. Sakura snickered at the thought.

At the sound Sai turned his face to stare at the pink haired girl to his left, one eyebrow raised.

Sakura giggled as she said, "Sorry, please continue."

Sai looked at her quizzical but never the less went back to drawing, a small content smile upon his lips. Sakura stared at the smile for a moment, knowing that it wasn't a fake one. He was getting better and better at showing his feelings.

She smiled, as she said, "Hey, Sai, will you draw me something?"

Sai gave her a pointed look, wondering why she had asked. "And, why would I do that?" He said it slowly, with confusion laced in.

Sakura laughed at his social confusion. This boy still had so much to learn. "Because we're friends, and teammates. Plus, I could use a little art for my apartment."

"Ah." Was all he chose to say.

"I'll just take that as a yes." She said as she flopped back against the grass, hands behind her head.

Sai looked down at the pink haired girl. "What do you want a picture of?"

Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the light breeze in the grass. "Hmm…I don't really know. I trust you to make a good decision."

Sai stared at the girl for a moment. He watched the wind play with her hair and the way the blades of grass brushed against her cheeks. When the girl had said words like _friends_ and _trust,_ Sai had felt a small pinprick of warmth in his stomach. It had been quick and faint, but it had been there. It was still a little uncomfortable to deal with his emotions (even just knowing they are there).

"Whatever, hag. If you get a painting of a dead fish, you'll just deal with it." He was being flippant, pushing her away so that none of those pinpricks of warmth happened again.

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch, the feeling of anger brewing in her stomach. She counted to ten, it had been such a nice day that she didn't feel like letting him ruin it. Maybe she could punish in a non-violent way? Sakura thought about ways to startle the young man. Maybe even get raise out of him. Then an idea struck her, she began to laugh hard at the idea in her head. Did she dare? She stared at the dark haired boy at her side before deciding.

She was going to go for it.

She raised up to a sitting position as she place a very wide (as well as very fake) smile on her face. She gave him a coy look, she told him. "I'm sure you'll make it look amazing. Even if it is just a dead fish."

Sai looked over at his female companion and, noting the smile on her face, cringed. _Shit._

That smile always meant trouble. Sai felt his back straighten and muscles get ready to spring into action if need be. He watched for any sign of movement coming in the form of a fist. He was so caught up in looking for a punch, he didn't see her head move until it was too late.

Sakura lips were warm and dry as they rested on top of the corner of where his mouth and cheek met.

Sai eyes widened and felt a pinprick of warmth spread a little in his stomach. Heat rose up to his cheeks and ears.

The contact barley even lasted three seconds. It had been warm, quick, and had shocked the hell out of Sai. Sakura took in his slightly widen eyes, parted lips, and lightly pink cheeks. She poked one cheek with her fingertip just for the fun of it.

Giggling as she stood, arms stretching over her head, she said, "Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura was a bit OOC.

But lets just say she's acting a bit more like inner-Sakura.

Feedback is always as addicting as crack.

And twice as sweet.


End file.
